narutopediasrfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuma Sarutobi
Pažnja: Molimo vas da NE pišete gluposti po člancima, tipa "Ovaj lik ne valja", "Ovaj lik valja", "On mi je omiljeni lik", "On je najjači"... Takođe ne smete vređati druge i pisati ružne reči! Asuma (jap. 猿飛アスマ,engl. Sarutobi Asuma) je bio džonin iz Konohinog Sarutobi klana, bio je član dvanaest nindža čuvara, kao i lider tima 10. Pozadina Asuma je sin Hiruzena i Baviko Sarutobi, takođe je stric Konohamaruu. U vreme napada devetorepe lisice bilo mu je zabranjeno učešće u odbrani sela, od strane Kurenainog oca. U prošlosti Asuma je zbog neslaganja sa svojim ocem otišao iz sela i postao jedan od dvanaest nindža čuvara. Za vreme dok je bio član ove grupe razvio je veliko prijateljstvo sa Čirukijem. Ličnost i nindža sposobnosti Asuma je vrlo jak nindža, s obzirom da ga je Kabuto oživeo, medju najjačim nindžama u istoriji, posle Asumine smrti. O njegovim sposobnostima govori činjenica da je tokom invazije peska i zvuka, Asuma spasao Šikamarua, porazivši devet nindži zvuka, predpostavlja se čunin nivoa. Ipak i pored svojih sposobnosti, Asuma nije uspeo da preživi susret sa Akacki timom Hidan i Kakuzu i zbog svoje ishitrenosti, misleći da je dobro proračunao taktiku je izgubio život na vrlo bolan način, budući da mu je Hidan svojom kletvom naneo ozbiljne povrede. O Asuminoj personalnosti se može reći da je bio opušten, može se reći po Šikamaruovom svedočenju kul tip, koji je voleo da puši cigare i zbija šale. Često je izovdio svoj tim u restoran, gde ih je čašćavao roštiljem. Asuma takodje nije voleo da se nepotrebno meša, kao u slučaju kada nije pomogao ostalim džoninima oko Nedžijeve i Hinatine borbe. Od svih džonina Sela lišća, Asuma se najbolje slagao sa Kurenai Juhi, sa kojom je, naočigled svih likova u mangi i animi, bio u intimnoj vezi (koju je Asuma poricao, sve do smrti, kada je priznao Šikamaruu), koja je rezultirala time, da je Kurenai u drugom delu mange ostala trudna sa Asuminim detetom. 'Tim deset' Grupa genina, kojima je Asuma bio učitelj, bili su Šikamaru Nara, Ino Jamanaka i Čodži Akimiči, čiji su roditelji bili takodje u istom timu Ino- Šika- Čo. Asumin omiljeni učenik naravno je Šikamaru, s kim Asuma ima posebno razvijeno prijateljstvo. Njih dvojica često igraju Šogi (japanski šah), u kom Šikamaru pobeđuje Asumu svaki put. Asuma je čak tajno testirao Šikamaruovu inteligenciju i otkrio da je Šikamaruov IQ više od dvesta. Pregled priče U prvom delu, Asuma se pojavljuje za čunin ispitu gde preporučuje svoje troje učenika za čunin ispit iako su ovi samo početnici. Za vreme pauze između preliminarne i treće runde, trenirao je Šikamarua. Za vreme invazije na selo branio ga je zajedno sa ostalim šinobijima sela lišća.Kasnije se pojavljuje u borbi sa Itacijem i Kisameom. 'Borba sa Hidanom i Kakuzuom' U mangi i animi, najupečatljiviji deo vezan za Asumu, bila je borba sa Akackijem, koju Asuma nije preživeo. Tokom borbe, Asuma je pokušao da napadne Hidana, koga je Šikamaru paralizovao, a Izumo i Kotetsu su ga proboli velikim noževima. Medjutim, Hidan je posedovao besmrtnost.Problem je nastao kada se Kakuzu umešao i prekinuo Šikamaruovu tehniku senke paralize. Hidan stupa u duel sa Asumom. Asuma shvata da tim Akackija poseduje ozbiljne moći. Medjutim, Hidanova akrobatska veština izbegavanja i okretnost otežavaju Asumi borbu. Hidan koristi trostruku kosu, koju manipuliše čakra konopce, da probode Asuminu jagodičnu kost (u animi je od početka borbe pa do tog trenutka trajalo više vremena, u mangi se to desilo odmah po početku borbe), i izvuče malo krvi, koju je konzumirao. Potom crta znak Jašinizma na zemlji u koji kada udje dobija kosturski izgled. Asuma baca oblak dima koji pali i pravi eksploziju, ali opekotine koje dobija Hidan dobija i Asuma.Od tog trenutka, svaka povreda koju Hidanu neko zada, ili on zada sam sebi, odražava se na Asumu, što je rezurtiralo Asuminom vrlo bolnom i ponižavajućom smrću. Tim deset se zakleo da će osvetiti svog preminulog senseja, što su i učinili. Četvrti šinobi svetski rat Tokom velikog šinobi rata, Asuma je oživljen da bi se borio na strani Akackija. On je poslat na bojno polje zajedno sa Kinkakuom, Ginkakuom, Kakuzuom, Danom i Hizašijem. Zapečaćen je od strane svojih učenika. Zanimljivosti * Ime "Asuma" znači "istinito sutra" (明日真), a "Sarutobi" znači "majmunski skok"(猿飛). * Prema knjizi podataka: ** Asumin hobi je bio igranje šogija. ** Asuma je želeo duel sa Šikamaruom i igri šogi. ** Asumine omiljene hrane si bile kobasica i soba sa tororo. Njegova najmanje omiljena hrana je bila špargla. ** Asuma je ukupno završio 719 zvaničnih misija: 111 D-rank, 193 C-rank, 217 B-rank, 178 A-rank, 20 S-rank. ** Asumina omiljena rečenica je bila "Ne sada!" (今のナシ!, Ima no nashi!). Category:Likovi Category:Protagonista Category:Sarutobi klan